1. Technical Field of Invention
The preferred embodiments of the invention relates to a comprehensive computer system for automating and facilitating the performing and processing of tasks, information transfer, and information storage associated with the home sale, mortgage loan origination and settlement process, and the home mortgage refinancing origination and settlement process, over a distributed computing network.
2. Discussion of Background References
Traditionally the home sale process, the mortgage loan origination process and the settlement process have been considered to be three entirely separate functions. Typically the real estate company is in one office, the mortgage company in another and the settlement company in still another. They typically have never been looked at as parts of one larger, continuous process, particularly when it comes to technology.
Consequently, real estate sales, mortgage companies and settlement companies use various and differing technology to assist them in performing their respective sale, mortgage and settlement activities. The existing programs for the real estate office do only portions, but not all of the functions for the real estate agent, or real estate sales office of a new home builder; some only access the ‘multiple listing service’ or MLS, or builder home inventory in the case of the builder, others only create the contract of sale or other contract documents, others keep track of buyers, sellers, and service providers such as home inspectors, termite inspectors, etc., while still other programs only order and track services. Some technology called ‘transaction management’ have tried to combine or ‘connect’ several of these features.
Similarly, various programs for mortgage loan origination do portions of the origination process. Some display multiple mortgage ‘loan products’ to the borrower with a sample interest rate and allow them to select a loan product to pursue with a lender; other mortgage ‘point of sale’ (POS) programs allow the borrower to interact with a Internet web page to fill in loan application information to request a loan; other programs allow a mortgage loan officer to take down the borrower's application information and enter it into a loan (Form 1003) application which can often be used with another ‘loan origination system’ (LOS) to underwrite the loan, and still other mortgage lender programs prepare loan documents such as the note, deed of trust, disclosures, affidavits, etc. after the loan is approved.
Then there are still other programs which settlement companies use that perform strictly the title, settlement and closing functions such as taking orders, ordering services such as title reports and surveys, preparing a settlement statement (HUD-1), including escrow accounting, and preparing documents such as the title commitment and policy, affidavits, and legal documents such as recording forms, deeds, etc.
In addition to these programs, the real estate agent, the lender and the settlement company may use a combination of e-mail, faxes and phones to communicate with others to complete their part of the process.
These multitudes of programs have limited value and slow the process because users have to rehandle, reenter, and wait for information from other parties; they have limited functionality in common and require use of more than one tool for users to perform their jobs thereby causing needless, repetitive work, delay and expense.
To date, no one has operationally developed the real estate agent, mortgage lender and settlement technologies together in one comprehensive solution.
Transaction Management Systems
The numerous so-called ‘transaction management’ systems, which appeared in the late 1990s, with a few still being marketed today, were attempts to ‘patch together’ existing sale, mortgage and settlement technology. They were primarily designed to provide features for the real estate agent to use, ‘connected to’ a property ‘listings’ or home database such as the MLS systems, and a ‘contact database’ for keeping track of buyers, seller, service providers, etc. They typically combined features for ordering services and scheduling and tracking tasks, a ‘group calendar’ for parties to monitor activities and status of the transaction. There were, however, numerous fundamental and fatal problems with that approach; they were incomplete, leaving gaps in the process, pointing to the old adage, ‘a job half done takes twice the time,’ they were more costly to build and operate, they were complex requiring significant and difficult programming to integrate numerous, diverse technologies, they provided little ‘automation’ of the process, and resulted in a lack functionality giving users little value.
Further, these ‘transaction management’ systems dealt with only portions of the over-all home sale, mortgage and settlement process, requiring many of the users to reenter information in different programs, or requiring ‘integration’ with other real estate, mortgage and settlement programs to communicate. None of these ‘transaction management’ programs allowed, among other things, the lender or the settlement provider to perform most of their transaction tasks and processes within these programs. Instead they had to use their separate, existing, older technology together with these ‘transaction management’ programs. For example, while the lender may receive some loan application information and a settlement company may receive order information from a “TM” website, receive documents created in other programs and ‘uploaded’ by the other parties, ‘communicate’ with others in the process via some sort of messaging process, and view the status on a webpage in the ‘transaction management system’ all this information still had to be transported at some point to their other loan origination or settlement technology to perform their respective tasks of the process, either manually by a person, or by ‘integrating’ the ‘transaction management’ system with their existing mortgage loan origination or settlement technologies. These ‘transaction management programs’ typically would only allow ‘posting’ or ‘uploading’ of sale, loan, or settlement closing documents created in other programs to be sent or shared with others. There are literally dozens of real estate, mortgage origination programs and settlement and title programs, each having different design structures, field names, etc. To try to integrate these technologies is very complex, ineffective and costly with the resulting information shared and functionality being limited, with little automation of the process, and therefore the value to the users was limited. The alternative, for example, was to have a loan officer wait for and reenter information into their existing loan origination technology, and then the settlement company personnel reenter information into their existing settlement software and then somehow send information back and forth to the others in the process. If there were any changes, or information was incorrect, the then whole waiting, communication and reentry process would begin over again.
Because they do little to actually simplify and automate the transaction, a number of these ‘transaction management’ programs added additional people to the transaction in the form of a ‘transaction coordinator’ or a ‘move consultant’ which simply added to the overall cost of doing the process and did little to simplify the process.
All of these existing technologies were incomplete, leaving gaps in the process, and as a result they were not well received in the market. Not surprisingly, there have been dozens of failures by the companies which have produced them. Despite huge investments of time, money and ‘expertise,’ including by some of the largest companies, none of these efforts have been successful with such notable failures as HomeStore.com's ‘RealtyLink’, Microsoft's ‘Home Advisor.com,’ First American Real Estate Solutions' (FARES) ‘Transaction Management’, and Fidelity Real Estate Solutions' ‘Transaction Point.’
Despite these numerous attempts, there has been no complete program that performs, for example, the entire home sale, mortgage origination and settlement process in one single technology platform including, for example, all the sale activities of the real estate agent or builder sales office, all the loan origination activities of the mortgage loan office, and all the activities of the settlement company. Similarly, there is no complete program that performs, for example, the entire home mortgage refinancing origination and settlement process in one highly automated technology platform.
The various embodiments of the present invention provide substantial improvements over, among other things, the forgoing background technologies and the technologies disclosed in, for example, the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,462U.S. patent application 20040030631U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,633U.S. patent application 20040010451U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,202U.S. patent application 20040002915U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,781U.S. patent application 20020049624U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,705U.S. patent application 20030172006U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,769U.S. patent application 20030187756U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,401U.S. patent application 20020046159U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,721U.S. patent application 20020059137U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,594U.S. patent application 20020029194U.S. patent application 20040133493U.S. patent application 20020038280U.S. patent application 20030220807U.S. patent application 20020065739U.S. patent application 20030220805U.S. patent application 20020095311U.S. patent application 20020095385U.S. patent application 20020095385U.S. patent application 20010034607U.S. patent application 20020174090U.S. patent application 20020052814U.S. patent application 20030055747U.S. patent application 20040088181U.S. patent application 20030078897U.S. patent application 20040039581U.S. patent application 20040054606
Internet Home Search Portals and Real Estate Websites
In the traditional home sale market the buyer and seller are typically only offered mortgage loans, settlement and other services later in the sale process; in the case of the seller only after the seller has contacted a real estate agent and is about to or have already listed the property for sale with an agent, or in the case of a ‘for sale by owner or FSBO’ for example after they have advertised their home or have a contract on their home; and in the case of a buyer, for example, when the buyer has contacted or met with the agent or is about to start a search for a home, the agent may suggest that the buyer be prequalified or preapproved for a mortgage which might entail the buyer calling by phone, or using a lender ‘link’ on the agent's Website or going on the Internet to a lender's Website directly. Further, buyers are not typically offered other services such as settlement, homeowners insurance, home warranties, moving services, etc. until later in the process, after they have started to look for or found a house or submitted a contract.
These delays in ordering and pricing services in the traditional home sale market also appear in the processes employed on the Internet. According to the Realtor associations 70%-80% of homebuyers used the Internet to buy their homes in 2006. That amounted to approximately 6 million homes representing approximately $1 trillion of value in 2006. Yet, none of the Internet sites offer buyers and sellers an easy, efficient, competitive process to receive quotes and arrange for a mortgage or services at the beginning of and as an integrated part of the home selling and buying process.
Internet sites including those of the major real estate companies such as RE/MAX, Long & Foster Real Estate, Prudential Fox and Roach, ColdwellBanker.com, CBMove.com and Weichert Real Estate as well as Internet portal home search sites such as AOL.com, MSN.com, Realtor.com, Yahoo.com, HomeGain.com and Goggle.com offer only a time-consuming, overly complicated and inefficient process for finding and securing a mortgage, settlement, and other services, if they offer any process at all.
For example, with regard to the home buyer, while all these sites have home search functions which display home search results, they only have simple ‘mortgage calculators’ and/or ‘links’ to separate mortgage Websites to arrange for a mortgage. These calculators simply display ‘hypothetical’ interest rates and monthly payment estimates for different loan types. Some sites such as Weichert, Yahoo, RE/MAX, and Realtor.com do enter the ‘sales price’ from the ‘home search results’ into their ‘loan calculators,’ but they enter no other information from the home search process such as location, HOA assessments, insurance, real estate taxes, etc. One technology, called ‘RatePlug’ discussed below does apparently use real estate taxes, HOA assessments, or insurance' estimates in their monthly payment calculations.
Only one ‘loan calculator’ used by Realtor.com allows information for ‘estimated payments’ to be ‘saved,’ but only for use in doing additional searches and viewing additional home search results on the Realtor.com website. It does not allow any information to be saved and used for anything else later in the sale, mortgage or settlement processes. None of the ‘calculators’ on other Websites allow any information to be saved for any other purpose.
However, none of these ‘calculators’ account for accurate information about the buyer's credit, income or debt information or perform any actual loan underwriting process to provide accurate quotes or generate other accurate service or closing cost information to be used in the transaction.
These Internet home search sites have ‘links’ to separate mortgage lender Websites, which are not part of the home search process. All these Internet portals and real estate Websites require a buyer searching for a home to navigate via a ‘link’ to a separate mortgage Webpage such a LendingTree.com, or eLoan.com and use a separate loan application processes, whereby all information regarding the property, the borrower, and sale, etc. has to be entered ‘de novo’; in other words in all cases the home search information and mortgage search and approval processes are not integrated, and a totally separate ‘process’ must be utilized to apply for and obtain a mortgage. This diverts the buyer from one task, namely searching for a home, to find for instance a mortgage quote or apply for a mortgage on another Website; if the buyer wants to go back to their original task of searching for a home which they've begun, they have to either ‘navigate back’ through a series of WebPages and try to relocate work that they were doing, which may or may not still be there, or simply start over again.
Some home search sites such as Yahoo.com and Realtor.com provide multiple ‘rate quotes’ from more than one lender on separate sites such as BankRate.com but they are not part of home search process. None of these ‘multiple lender rate quote sites’ provide actual ‘rate quotes’ based on home search results or any actual borrower financial, credit or underwriting criteria, but are only rough estimates based on ‘hypothetical’ assumptions of a buyers credit worthiness, etc. These ‘multiple lender rate quote sites’ then provide additional ‘links’ to third-party mortgage lenders' Websites where all information must be entered de novo in a separate mortgage process which is not part of the home search or any subsequent sale, loan and settlement process.
One ‘calculator’ called RatePlug.com has the buyer enter a down payment amount, generates the home sales price, real estate taxes, HOA assessment and homeowners insurance information from the MLS home search process, generates the home search results, and calculates a monthly payment estimate for a loan, tax, HOA, PMI, and insurance for particular homes using several ‘loan types’ but: 1. does not appear to generate multiple quotes or bids from multiple lenders, 2. does not perform automated underwriting using the property search results and the buyer's actual credit, income, debt or other underwriting criteria, 3. does not save or use the home search, loan search criteria, or buyer information for a sale contract or an actual loan application, underwriting, preapproval, approval or closing process, 4. does not generate accurate bids, quotes or information from other actual service providers such as, home inspections, settlement, etc. 5. does not generate accurate closing cost or escrow information and 6. does not save and use the information in the remaining sale, mortgage or settlement process. Rather, RatePlug requires the buyer to contact the loan officer by phone, e-mail or go to a separate website where information has not been saved, requiring all the property and buyer information to be reentered by either the loan officer or by buyer, and the remaining sale, loan and settlement process remain essentially separate.
None of these Websites and technologies provide a way of generating accurate quotes and information for settlement and other services such as home inspections or other costs at the beginning of the buying process. In those that do provide some process for providing any settlement or other service information, they merely provide ‘links’ to separate Websites, some owned by the real estate company and some third-party Websites for those such services. None of these sites for settlement or other services are part of either the home search or the mortgage search and approval processes. As a result all information must be either entered de novo in these Websites or worse the home buyer must contact the service provider by phone or e-mail address to order those services and information must be entered manually by office personnel into a separate settlement program and a separate process utilized.
None of these home search Websites provide a simple process whereby a buyer can receive accurate loan quote, ‘preapproval’ or approval information or other cost information based on home search results, borrower information and actual loan ‘underwriting’. If the buyer wants accurate loan quotes, payment, closing and other cost information, the buyer has to go through a long loan application process requiring dozens of steps, and has to go elsewhere for pricing and information for settlement and other service information. In addition, none of these Internet portals or real estate Websites provide any process for saving and incorporating the home search, loan, or other service information into the subsequent sale, mortgage and settlement process as the subject teachings do.
With regard to the home seller, those Internet portals that allow the seller to enter information about their home which they intend to sell such as Yahoo.com and base.google.com, while they allow the seller to enter limited seller information such as user name and password and property information such as price, property type, number of bedrooms and photographs, location, etc. there is no provision for receiving competitive quotes and ordering any services such as for a real estate agent, home improvement, title insurance or any other types of services, and there is no provision for saving and utilizing the information in the subsequent sale and settlement process.
With regard to other prior patent art, while many talk about ‘ordering services’ they do not describe doing this 1. at the beginning of the buying and selling process, 2. in the simplest and most efficient manner possible while the buyers and sellers are performing other tasks in the process, or 3. as part of a comprehensive sale, mortgage and settlement process.
Industry Resistance to Transparency, Competition and Changes to RESPA
This traditionally complicated process has encouraged long-standing abuses by industry participants which have cost home sellers and buyers perhaps 100s of millions of dollars of unnecessary expense for decades. There is a wealth of literature discussing how, for example, the Realtors have used their virtual monopoly, market dominance, association and MLS rules, and control of the sale process to restrict competition resulting in the pubic being charge significantly higher commissions. They have used control of their copyrighted sale forms, for example in California, to prevent unwanted technologies from entering the marketplace without their consent and approval. They have attempted to restrict use and access to their MLS data by ‘discount brokers,’ thus preventing them from offering a lower commission structure to the public. This has required the US Department of Justice and the Federal Trade Commission to pursue repeated legal action against them to stop these practices. And they, along with the mortgage banking and title insurance industry have expended enormous effort successfully resisting legislative efforts to reform of The Real Estate Settlement and Procedures Act better known as RESPA to make the sale process more transparent, simpler and less costly for the home buyer and seller.
Some Illustrative Disadvantages of Background References
Some of the many disadvantages of the various background references including the ‘transaction management’ technology discussed above include one or more of the following disadvantages: 1. they are incomplete solutions, 2, leaving crucial gaps in process, 3 requiring multiple entry of information. 4. they are complex ‘patchwork’ solutions 5. they are more costly to build, maintain and upgrade, 5. they have much less functionally and value for users, 6. they have little true automation of the process, 7. there is little simplification of the process, in fact most add work and steps on the process, 8. there are delays which result in an inefficient and time-consuming process, 9. they are less likely to provide accurate information to users on a timely basis, and/or 10. they are more prone to errors, mistakes and confusion.
The Internet home search processes being utilized currently are wasteful and inefficient for both the buyer and seller. When the buyer and seller first go to these Websites and enter valuable information, this information could and should be saved and automatically used later to provide services and automate and simplify the entire sale, mortgage and settlement process. However, the information is not saved and has to be reentered again later in separate mortgage, settlement and other services processes. Some of the many other disadvantages of the various Internet home search portals and real estate Websites background references discussed above include one or more of the following disadvantages: 1. they do not provide accurate or competitive pricing for mortgage loans, settlement and other services, but rather provide incomplete, rough estimates of only some costs for users adding to uncertainty and an uninformed buyer seller, 2. they are confusing, awkward and difficult for users to use, 3. they require more work and time, 4. a home buyer cannot compare the costs of different homes, loans and services at one time early in the buying process, 5. the homebuyer and seller do not receive competitive quotes or bids from multiple sources, 6. the information is not saved automatically for use in the subsequent comprehensive home sale, loan, and settlement process, 7. there are delays in the process, and 8. information has to be reentered later in the process in multiple technologies.
The inefficiencies in the current state of the art are born out by the California Association of Realtors' study, Internet vs. Traditional Buyer, Real Estate Research Report 2006-2007 which found, “Homebuyers who used the Internet as an integral part of the home buying process increased significantly from 28 percent of all buyers in 2000 to 70 percent in 2006 . . . . With more than half of all homebuyers experiencing a problem in closing their escrows (settlement) on time in 2006, over 40 percent chose ‘escrow closing on time’ as the one thing they would like to change most about their home buying experience.” This is a direct result in part due to the inadequacies of the current Internet home search processes, the many different technologies being used for the remaining sale, mortgage and settlement process, including the inadequacies of ‘transaction management’ technology, and the inefficiencies of the current process overall.
The current Internet home search portals and real estate Websites processes also lose potential revenue opportunities for Internet portals, real estate companies, mortgage lenders, settlement and other service providers because ‘the sale’ is not make at the earliest possible time in the sale process, the processes are awkward, difficult and time-consuming to perform, users are likely to become impatient, frustrated and distracted, and are given an opportunity to go elsewhere such as other Websites for loans and services. Internet portals make money from ‘advertising links’ and many real estate companies rely on selling mortgages, settlement and other services to add to their profits. If the Internet home search process used is not effective in capturing mortgage, settlement and other service business at the earliest opportunity, then Internet portals potentially lose valuable revenues. Similarly real estate companies, mortgage lenders, settlement and title companies, and other service providers also make money selling loans and other services to buyers and sellers, and it is also to their advantage, 1. to ‘sell’ these as early as possible in the home sale and buying process, and 2. to make that sale process as simple and as easy as possible.
Advantages of Some Illustrative Embodiments of the Invention
In some preferred embodiments, some advantages that may be achieved, if desired, (such as, e.g., with a comprehensive computer system for the entire home sale, mortgage loan origination and settlement process according to some embodiments described herein) can include, among other things, for example one or more of the following and/or other advantages: 1. generate complete, accurate pricing and ownership costs of purchasing and owing a property at the beginning of the home buying process, or at other times; 2. automatically filter for homes, loans and other costs a purchaser can afford; 3. generate competitive pricing including quotes or bids from multiple lenders, service providers or other sources; 4. promotes competitive use of ‘discount real estate brokers’ in lieu of “6 percent brokers;” 5. allows lenders to quickly determine the creditworthiness of the borrower and the value of the security for a loan; 6. buyer can receive a loan ‘prequalification,’ ‘preapproval,’ and ‘approval’ based on actual ‘underwriting’ results and rates while searching for a home and other services; 7. will reduce costs for both the home buyer and seller; 8. allow the buyer to see a more complete picture and the ramifications of selecting a particular property and type of loan prior to signing a binding contract rather than finding surprises later; 9. automatically generates accurate disclosures required by RESPA and other regulations such as the ‘Good Faith Estimate’ (GFE) and truth-in-lending (TIL) at the very beginning of the sale process; 10. is of particular importance and value because selling or purchasing a home is the largest single financial decision for most families; 11. is of particular value for low- or moderate-income families with limited knowledge and sophistication; 12. allow any information to be automatically saved and used for further home searches or used later in the sale, mortgage and settlement processes; 13. automatically enters property, loan, service and other information into the entire sale, loan, settlement and services process and documents and automatically generates and displays information and documents; 14. automatically orders and performs one or more service tasks; 15. automatically prompts one or more users to perform or perform one or more sale, loan, service, settlement or other tasks or performs one or more processes automatically; 16. preempts and overcomes resistance to change by traditional real estate, mortgage, and title industry; 17. allows lenders and service providers to sell mortgage products and services at the earliest point in the home sale and buying process thereby preempting other vendors from capturing business, 18. it reduces work by all parties allowing the process to be more highly automated, eliminating and reducing work currently being performed manually; 19. it reduces redundant and repetitive tasks of manually entering the same information numerous times in different computer programs, so information can be entered once for the entire transaction, not just portions of the transaction; 20. it reduces work, time, cost and chances of error associated with having to manually rehandle information numerous times, first having the real estate personnel reenter information to perform tasks or transfer to more than one program, having the mortgage personnel reenter information to perform tasks or transfer to other programs, and then having the settlement personnel again reenter or transfer information to other programs; 21. it allows transaction information to be instantly available to immediately perform additional tasks anywhere in the process automatically; 22. it allows transaction information and status information to be instantly available to all parties as appropriate, thus reducing confusion, delays, uncertainty and chances of errors in the process; 23. it reduces the cost of completing a transaction; 24. it reduces the number of personnel necessary to complete a transaction; 25. it reduces or even eliminates waiting time and reduces the overall time required to complete a transaction; 26. it provides greater reliability in the process; 27. it assures that important sale and mortgage disclosure information and documents required by laws or regulations be given to the seller or the buyer, or the refinancing home owner, on a timely basis; 28. it greatly reduces the cost, complexity, unreliability, and design limitations of trying to ‘patch together,’ or ‘integrate’ different computer systems, one for the real estate sale personnel, another for the mortgage company personnel, and another for the settlement company personnel, etc.; 29. it results in a system with greater and more functional features for users; 30. it provides a much more highly automated system without gaps in the process; in other words, for example, the instant the loan officer does something to approve the loan, the documents can be automatically prepared and sent to the settlement company and the borrower in seconds; 31. it is easier and cheaper to change or modify, add features, or upgrade the system from time to time; this is important with ever-changing technology and constantly changing market conditions; 32. a comprehensively designed system is more reliable and less likely to malfunction or ‘crash’; 33. it is less costly to build and maintain; 34. the process can be simplified, streamlined and made more user-friendly by combining, eliminating one or more functions or steps, or presenting information or allowing functions to be performed in a more understandable and efficient way; and/or 35. it provides a smoother, simpler, continuous process from the beginning to the end of the entire home sale, mortgage origination and settlement process.